A Time of Desperation
by knightofhyrule
Summary: This is a story of a desperate time for the kingdom of Hyrule. A menacing threat looms from the far south and threatens to destroy all of Hyrule and possibly the world. This is the story of Link, Zelda, and many other characters who will play a large role in this story.
1. Chapter 1

A Time of Desperation

**Welcome everyone to my first fanfiction! I am open to any sort of reviews and constructive criticism so please don't hate. I have been reading fanfictions for a long time now and I was curious as to whether I could write my own. I was thinking of a good plot(in my mind at least) on the Legend of Zelda timeline as I am an absolutely HUGE fan of Zelda and I had to get it on page. As for a little background info on the story, it will be primarily based on Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask with possible hints of Twilight Princess thrown in considering all three games follow the same timeline in Hyrule Historia. There will be a possible romance(s) thrown in too but it won't be a traditional LinkxZelda pairing for I have something much different in mind. The last thing I need to state is that there will be a lot of new characters that I will be adding to the story as well as some different kingdoms/empires that will hopefully follow Zelda lore. Enjoy J**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The rain was coming down in sheets now. The young man was marching his way north through thickly covered forests which held a very eerie vibe to it. He was cold, hungry, and sore after the long journey through what the locals called, The Lost Woods. It has been over two weeks since he began the long trek north in order to complete his mission. Despite his body protesting him to stop, he knew he had to keep moving for the sake of himself, his family, his kingdom, and the kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule….the place he was trying so hard to reach yet everything bad that could happen to him did happen. He had been interrupted by not only this torrential rain, but he had been attacked by many bandits along the way on three different occasions. Not that it really mattered in the end considering he had effortlessly killed all of them. His years of training in the way of the sword and the bow and arrow had allowed him to easily protect himself and hunt whenever need be.

"_God this rain won't let up_", he thought to himself. "_I need to find shelter at least for a couple of hours in order to keep going or I'll drop dead from exhaustion_."

He continued his slow pace through the mud and rain for what seemed like hours when the rain started to give up.

"_Finally, a little good fortune on my side_," he thought to himself.

All of a sudden he noticed a faint glow in the clearing up ahead. He increased his pace to find the source of where the light was coming from. He emerged through a clearing and found himself looking upon a small village. He walked a few steps and noticed something in the light of the moon. He saw that it was a sign and muttered a spell under his breath. A ball of light appeared from his hands and floated lazily in front of him. He took a closer look at the sign and it read, Kokiri Forest.

"_Wow_," he thought. "_In addition to getting close to getting out of these damn woods, I get to finally see the legendary children of the forest_!"

He had heard of the legends of the forest children of the north and how they never aged over time. He thought he might see one passing through the forest but he never imagined finding the whole village. He decided to camp out for the night after realizing how exhausted he was. He picked out a nice spot near a waterfall flowing into a small stream. He gathered several pieces of wood from the nearby trees and put them into a pile while muttering the word, "_Din_." The wood burst into flames and gave off a nice cozy glow. He smiled to himself as he lay down his pack and weapons and laid himself against a log in front of the fire. His eyes began to get heavy after the long day he had and finally allowed darkness to engulf him.

In his dreams he met a beautiful young woman with golden hair. "Who are you," he asked. Before this woman of beauty could answer him he was awoken to whispers around him. His eyes shot open and he noticed four small children dressed in green staring at him and giggling.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he made for his sword.

The little children laughed at him as he made his way past them. He stopped himself when he remembered where he was. He turned around and realized they were the children of the forest.

"You are the children of the forest aren't you?" he said.

"It's actually Kokiri but yes that's who we are" giggled a young girl.

"The question is who you are and what are you doing in my village?" said one in an irate tone.

"I mean no disrespect but my name is my business and I was just stopping here for the night," he said. "I am on an important journey young ones and I must be going."

He began to gather his belongings when the young boy spoke again.

"You don't get it do you stranger, as leader of this village I the great Mido have stated many times over that no outsiders are allowed in our village unless escorted by a member of Hyrule castle even if you are a Hylian," said Mido with an increasingly angry tone.

"First off young one, I am not a Hylian. Second, forgive me as I meant no disrespect to your customs. I will be leaving immediately if you will allow me passage," he said.

"Aw leaving already," said one of the girls.

"He's so cute," said another.

He started to turn pink in the cheeks at the remarks given to him. Mido was clearly not impressed or happy for that matter.

"Hmph, very well stranger as long as you don't cause any trouble you may pass through," said Mido. "By the way, if you aren't a Hylian though what are you?"

He hesitated at his question but relaxed and said, "It is not of your concern Mido, but thank you for passage through and I bid you farewell."

He turned around and continued his trek once more through the village; however, he was stopped by one of the girls earlier who was yelling for him to stop.

"You must be hungry after your long journey," she said beaming at him. "Here take this apple it will get your energy up."

He took the apple graciously and smiled back at her. He began to eat it as he continued through the village. He finally approached a large tree trunk hollow and walked across a rope bridge while thinking of the Kokiri he had left behind.

"_I cannot believe my luck_," he thought. "_I finally met the children of the forest and the entire village to boot. Now I have more of a reason to get to Hyrule. I must get to Hyrule castle with all haste if I want the little ones to survive_."

He made his way through a winding path out of the woods and found himself looking upon an absolutely enormous field.

"Hyrule Field," he breathed in awe of the lush green landscape before him. "It's bigger than the rumors spoke of. According to this map, I have at least a day and a half's journey to the northwest until I get to Hyrule Castle."

The young man trudged off into the field, unaware that he would play a part of something that would not only affect him, Hyrule, and his kingdom but the entire world.

**Well that's the first chapter! I thought I did a decent job but as always I would love it if people could give a review even if it is constructive criticism. As for anyone wondering who this mysterious young man is, I have decided to increase interest in him by leaving his name out of the story until he meets 'the woman in his dreams'(I wonder who that is ;) ) As for the 'little ones surviving' that is a major component in the story and I put it in there to offer a little hint on what might happen. The story will get really good and will pick up I promise! I will have the next chapter up in a day or so so please wait patiently J**


	2. Chapter 2

A Time of Desperation

**Hello to those who are willing to read my story. This is my second chapter in the series and I aim to make it much longer than the first chapter. I would like to give a big shout out to BonJiro who gave some very good advice on what to do with my story.(I recommend checking out his current story 'The Sentinel of Shadows' which is an excellent read). Hopefully I can get some reviews going but if not that's cool as I love putting my ideas onto paper. There will also be different point of views in this chapter so try not to get confused. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Wake up

There was darkness all around him. He could hear something getting louder as he stood at attention as he tried to find his way out of the abyss around him. All he could see was darkness and strange shapes moving out in the distance of his vision.

"There has got to be a way out of this," he said to himself. "It just goes on and on and it's really starting to piss me off along with this noise."

He turned around and a man was towering before him. He stood tall over the young man with deep orange hair, black armor, and eyes that could pierce through his soul. The man started to laugh at him hysterically as he stood in horror watching him.

"No this can't be right," he screamed. "I killed you and I saw you get sent into the sacred realm by the sages! This must be some sort of trick."

The tall and dark man continued to laugh as a horrifying scene appeared before him. It showed the once great landscape of Hyrule ablaze. He saw people running and screaming for their lives as a massive army was marching forward and killing innocent people. There were bolts of light everywhere as arrows and magic flew at the innocent people and he couldn't stand the sight before him anymore. He was about to charge into the fray after them when he heard a soft voice calling out to him from above.

"Wake up….it's time to get up…." The voice called out to him.

His eyes shot open and he saw a very charming young girl with crimson red hair and a beautiful complexion stand above him.

"Link it's time to get up," said the girl with a worried expression on her face. "Today you were supposed to meet the princess for the first annual League of Hyrule dinner today."

Link suddenly remembered that she was right. Today would be the day that the League of Hyrule would have it's very first meeting along with the other various tribes of Hyrule. Ever since Link had gone back in time after saving Hyrule from Ganondorf in the future and had warned the king of Ganon's evil intentions, he was arrested and sent to some sort of prison deep in the desert where he was executed for treason. Even with peace spanning all of Hyrule now, many people would fear that it could happen again so the king drew up a document that would create a stronger alliance with the other various tribes of the kingdom such as the Zora, Goron, and the Gerudo. The first meeting that would be held today would get the formal signatures of every member of the leaders of each respective tribe as they would swear allegiance to the king and the alliance. He slowly stood up and stretched while stifling a yawn as his back cracked from the position he slept in last night. Last night. He still couldn't get over the fact of his disturbing dream last night. It all seemed so real to him as those strange soldiers were attacking his fellow Hylians and how Ganondorf was there in front of him.

"Thanks for reminding me Malon," Link said. "I probably would have forgotten completely if you hadn't woken me up and reminded me."

"You're welcome fairy boy," Malon said with a smile. "That is not the only reason I woke you up though. You were mumbling in your sleep and you had such a worried look on your face. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Malon. It was just a really strange dream that's all," Link said.

"Was it about him again?" asked Malon.

"No," he lied. "It was about uh…..the cuccos again. Those things are vicious I'm telling you."

Malon started to crack up at this statement. "Oh yeah I'm sure of it fairy boy," Malon said sarcastically. "How about we stop acting like a little baby and get ready to head out to the castle?"

Link grinned back at her. "Ok I'll get my things ready and saddle up Epona," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to come along? I'm sure Zelda would love to see you again after these eight years of not seeing her. That and I wouldn't mind a little company either."

"Oh you're so sweet," Malon said while planting a kiss on his lips. "I just have too much work to do around here on the ranch. Daddy and Ingo really need all the help they can get with the harvest season coming up. Tell her I said hi though for me though."

"Of course I will," Link said with a twinge of pink creeping across his face. "By the way what time is it anyways?"

Malon stepped out of the horse stable and looked at the sun. "Well based upon the sun I would say that it is getting close to noon."

"Damn," he said. "I really have to get going now."

He bent over and grabbed his magic pouch which contained many of his personal items and weapons from over the years as well as his sword and shield. He really did miss the feel of the Master Sword in his grip but in a time of peace who really needed it? He was content with the new sword given to him by the king himself anyways. After strapping all his materials on, he went over to Epona and began to saddle her up.

"Hey girl," Link said while stroking her nose. "Are you ready for a little trip to the castle?"

Epona whinnied in response to his statement. Link smiled and took that as a yes. He hoped up on Epona and began to trot out of the stable.

"Don't be too long now fairy boy," Malon said with a wink. "When you come home we can spend some more time together after the work is done."

Link went red across his face as he smiled back at her. "I'll be back as soon as possible," he said. "I should only be half a day's trip there with Epona. I will spend the night at the castle and then we will have the meeting the following day."

"Alright just be careful for me Mr. Hero of Time," she said with a worried look.

Link beamed back at her and set off for his trip. He made his way across the ranch and down the trail into Hyrule field. Link did love staying at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon. Him and Malon have been together ever since Link came back to his present time. Her father Talon didn't mind either with the extra help around. He had even overheard a conversation between him and Ingo one night that he wanted Link to propose to Malon! Link still felt skittish about the whole thing. He and Malon never had any sort of intimate contact aside from kissing and the occasional flirt but he loved her deeply. "_Maybe I will propose to her_," he thought to himself. _"After all we both love each other, we are both eighteen, and I have tons of money saved up from my adventures here in Hyrule and Termina. Maybe I'll get her a really nice ring and propose to her. It will have to be something original though._ He smiled at this thought as Epona picked up her pace headlong across the Hyrule Field. "_This should be an interesting little trip,"_ he thought to himself.

**Malon's Point of view:**

Malon watched as Link rode off the ranch with Epona. My how she loved him so much with his deep blue eyes, dark blonde hair, kind personality, those toned abs….She stopped herself after realizing how deep she was thinking while blushing profusely. "_I mustn't have those thoughts about my fairy boy_," she thought to herself. She did love Link so much ever since he moved onto the ranch eight years ago but she was unsure of what to do with their relationship just yet. She did say that she wanted to spend more time with him when he got back. Maybe she could take her relationship to the next level….

"Hey there sweetie," Talon called to Malon as he walked over to her. Malon quickly snapped out of her personal thoughts and turned to face her father.

"Yes daddy?" Malon asked.

"Did Link just set off for the meeting just now?" Talon asked.

"Yes he did, he should be back in a couple of days," she said.

"Well that's good," Talon said while appearing deep in thought. "I wonder when that boy is gonna pop the question?"

"Daddy!" Malon exclaimed while turning a shade of red. "Link and I aren't even sure if we are even going to go that far yet! Besides he has a lot to think about on his mind right now with the new League of Hyrule."

"Alright alright settle down it was just a question that's all," Talon snapped back. He began to walk away when he turned around and said, "Malon, I'd be darn proud if ye ended up with him. You can't find a better man than him in all of Hyrule."

Malon smiled weakly back at her father. "Thank you dad," Malon said. "It's time for me to go clear out the cucco house now."

Malon set out to finish her chores when she mulled over what her father had said to her. She smiled to herself when she realized that she really was lucky to have a guy as great as her fairy boy around.

**Several miles to the southwest…..**

The young man continued to make the trek across the great Hyrule Field. It had been several hours since he had stepped foot out of Kokiri Forest and he had quickened his pace after thinking about the children. He really did love this land of Hyrule in its beauty but he did admit that there were many more strange creatures in these foreign lands. He had come across a large rotating creature called a peahat by a man who was sprinting across the fields.

"Oi yeah took that giant peahat down like it was nothing," said the man with rabbit ears on his head.

"A peahat huh?" questioned the young man. "A very strange creature that was. It is unfortunate that I had to put it down but it meant me harm."

The man gave him a look and said, "Why of course it did. Peahats are very territorial creatures and ya best watch yourself for the other creatures around these parts. Good day to ya."

The man continued in the opposite direction with his rabbit ears flowing behind him.

"_Interesting character that was. I wonder if all Hylians are like this_?" he thought to himself. "_I must make haste if I am to find decent shelter by nightfall_."

The young man started to walk again to the northwest. He did find this journey to be very interesting and rewarding so far with the different new creatures and people he had met but it definitely was straining on his willpower. He pulled out his map and saw two possible locations that he could possibly stop at for the night. He saw a ranch on the map called Lon Lon Ranch that he could stop at or he could camp out by a small river near a place called Kakariko Village. He guessed that the quickest spot to reach before nightfall would be the ranch so he stowed away his map and continued to head northwest. He was excited that he was getting ever closer to his destination yet he was still curious as to who the young women was in his dreams last night.

**Link's Point of view**

"Sir please provide your name and state your business," said one of the many guards to the gate of Hyrule Castle.

Link sighed as they asked him this every time he came to the castle. "Guys come on you know it's me and you know that I am here for the first meeting tomorrow," said Link with an exasperated look on his face.

The guards all laughed at him when he stated this. "Yeah we know it's you Link or should we say Hero of Time," said the guard with a grin on his face.

The look on Link's face was enough to tell them that he was getting annoyed. The guards always joked with him but they all knew not to cross Link. They had heard that his swordsmanship was unparalleled by any other soldier of Hyrule.

"Alright boys let him in," said the guard. The gate began creak open as the guards filed out of the way for Epona to get through.

"Thanks guys," said Link.

Just as Link had passed through the gate one of the guards shouted, "Hey Link how's this young lady at the ranch doing? Have you made your move yet?" Link turned pink around his ears at this question.

"Nah not yet Jax but I'll let you know when I do," said Link awkwardly.

Jax smiled when he said this and gave him the thumbs up. Link turned around and continued through the courtyard which was lined with beautiful flora and many statues depicting the three goddesses of Hyrule. Link knew that Jax was one of the new guys but he meant no disrespect. Link knew he had to make a move sooner or later. As link crossed the draw bridge and got off his horse, many of the different servants and helps ran up to him and shouted different things such as, "Its Link!" or "The Hero of Time is here!" Link stilled blushed when he waved and shook their hands.

"_It never gets old_," Link thought with a smile. The advanced guard of the castle came up to Link and began to escort him through the castle. After a short while he arrived in the throne room where he saw both Zelda and her father.

"Link!" exclaimed Zelda as she ran down the steps to her throne and embraced Link in a lung crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again. It has been close to a year since I've seen you. How is Malon doing?"

Link felt a tug at his heartstrings when she asked this. "She's doing great," Link said with a twinge of guilt. "She also tells me to say hi."

Link knew well that after the events of what happened with Ganondorf, Zelda had developed deep feelings for Link over the course of his adventure. He had already formed a relationship with Malon by the time she had come clean and he hoped that she still wasn't upset over that. Zelda was only allowed to marry royalty, those with high status and wealth, or rare cases such as with Link. Only the royal family and a select few remembered what happened after coming back in time until the King had told everyone with Zelda on what had transpired.

"Oh really well tell her I said hi too," Zelda said with a smile.

Link then moved to the king and extended his hand after such a long time away.

"Lord Daphnes it is great to see you again," Link said after shaking his hand.

"My boy it is a pleasure to have you under my roof again," said Daphnes with a gentle smile. "You must visit more often as Zelda and I grow bored with the politics that do go on here."

Link smiled and nodded his head as the king and he shared a laugh.

"Well it is getting late and I think I will be retiring now," said Daphnes with a yawn. "Link I will see you in the morning to greet our guests from the rest of the tribes." Daphnes turned and left the room with various other servants quickly following him out.

"Here Link let me show you to your room," said Zelda.

**Zelda's Point of view:**

Zelda lead Link through several hallways and staircases before coming to a very elaborate room at the end of a hallway. It had a king sized bed with silk comforters, private drapes to cover the bed, a fully equipped bathroom, and many drawers and closets for clothing.

"Man I can never get over the fact that we have plumbing now," said Link as he peered into the bathroom.

Zelda smiled as she saw Link look into the bathroom with awe.

"_He still looks good_," Zelda thought to herself. "Well it is nice but we are trying to expand plumbing all across Hyrule and not have it just limited to Castle Town and of course to Zora's Domain considering they were the ones who helped us invent it."

Link turned around smiling and said, "Well one thing at a time princess. So tell me what has been going on since I've left?"

Zelda felt a strange feeling in her stomach as he asked this. "Oh it's been very dull going to all the political meetings with the various other tribes across Hyrule and father has been getting on my back about finding someone to meet and marry soon."

"Oh," said Link with a strange look across his face. "Well have you had any luck finding a good guy yet?"

"They've all been complete stuck up snobs who only care about courting me in order to further their political goals and ambitions as well as expanding their wealth. I've meet a few princes from a few small kingdoms from to the northwest but they have all been the same. None of them are like you Link." She really wished that hadn't crept form her mouth.

"Oh well thank you Zelda," Link laughed nervously. "I'm sure you'll find someone though. There is always someone for everyone out there."

"I hope so Link," said Zelda solemnly. "Well it must have been a long day for you so I will let you retire. Good night Link."

"Good night Zelda," said Link with a weak smile.

Zelda walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. She then began to walk back to her room with a tear crawling down her neck.

**Somewhere near Lon Lon Ranch….**

He looked up at the sign that read Lon Lon Ranch and breathed out slowly. He had finally made it to the ranch and just in the nick of time considering that the sun had just retreated below the horizon. He then heard a noise behind him as he saw two skeletons rise from the ground behind him and began trudging towards him.

"_Hmph, so those must be those creatures called Stalchilds_," he thought to himself.

He thought that they didn't look as imposing as he had heard from the traveling salesman who was carrying his masks with him. He lunged forward with his sword and decapitated the heads of the two stalchilds in an instant. The two headless skeletons tumbled to the ground and fell apart after he had done the deed. He placed his sword back into his sheath and then turned towards the path leading into the ranch and began his way forward.

Meanwhile from the top window of the house, Ingo, who had witnessed all that had transpired, was standing in the window with his mouth hanging open.

He had reached the door to the house and knocked politely on the door three times. Several moments later, a man with a thick mustache was staring at him with a look of terror.

"Good evening sir," said the young man. "I was wondering if I could speak to the owner of this property?"

"Y-y-yes young master one moment," the man stuttered and ran back into the house.

"_Young master_?" wondered the young man.

Several moments later, a large man with a slightly protruding stomach appeared in the doorway.

"Well hello there young man, my name is Talon, how can I help you this fine evening?" asked Talon.

"Good evening Talon," said the young man. "I am travelling abroad right now and I am in need of a place to stay. I was wondering if you could accommodate? I am willing to pay for night." He withdrew a purple rupee from his pouch and extended it to Talon.

"Oh you can certainly stay for the night son but I can't take this," said Talon.

"Please sir," said the young man. "I would be insulted if you didn't. He noticed the man behind Talon was eyeing the rupee greedily.

"Oh…well alright," he said reluctantly taking the rupee. "Let me show you to our guest room."

He was lead up into a very cozy looking kitchen with a modest looking stove, fireplace, and a wooden table that he guessed was the dinner table.

"Don't mind the mess," Talon said embarrassingly. "My daughter, Ingo, and I had just finished dinner. Would you like something? We do have some left over beef stew?"

"That would be delightful sir," said the young man politely.

"Malon!" Talon yelled up the stairs. "We have a guest staying for the night. Could you help me show the young man in and help him get something to eat?"

**Malon's Point of view:**

"Yes daddy one second!" Malon yelled back down.

"_Who is here at this time of the night_?" Malon wondered. "_I really hope it isn't like that strange mask salesman who came by earlier_."

As she made her way out of her room and to the stairs, she was meet with someone much different.

"_Oh my_," she blushed to herself.

At the bottom of the steps next her father stood a tall young man who she guessed was at least six feet tall. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, broad shoulders, and she could tell he was very well built. He was carrying a sword on his back, a travel pack, and a beautiful looking bow.

"Malon would ya quit staring and help show this young man his room and meal?" asked Talon impatiently.

"Oh…right," said Malon feeling flustered. She went down the stairs and went to the stove where she got him a piping bowl of beef stew which she had prepared herself.

"R-right this way," she stammered.

She led the young man up the stairs and into the guest room and laid the soup next to his bed on the night table. He brought his stuff over to the side of the bed and laid them down. He then went over to the bowl of stew and began to eat it. After his first bite, he paused and looked over at her with his gentle eyes.

"Who made this now?" the young man asked.

"Oh…um…I did," Malon replied shyly. She hoped that it tasted ok.

"Oh yes this is absolutely spectacular. The best I have had to eat in a very long time. Thank you Malon."

"Thanks," she gushed. "So…is there anything else you need?"

He finished the last bite, turned to her and said with a smile, "No thank you but the stew was delicious though."

"Oh thanks again," she said taking his bowl. She left the room to return the bowl to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen her father asked her, "Is he all set up there?"

"Yes daddy," Malon said.

"Well it looks like he loved the stew," Talon said with a laugh. "Why don't you go tell him good night?"

"Yes daddy," Malon replied with a smile. She returned up the stairs and was about to open the door when she saw something interesting.

He was standing with no shirt on and she could see all the details. She noticed that he had very defined muscles and very toned abs which made her gawk in amazement. However she did notice that he had many scars and cuts that seemed fresh and she gasped. He turned around and she saw that he noticed her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was just coming back to say goodnight," she squealed in panic.

He blushed and said, "It's ok Malon I was just heading to bed now anyways."

She slowly walked into the room and asked him, "I don't mean to bother you but what's your name?"

"Well…I don't mean to be rude but my name is something I need to keep personal right now," he replied awkwardly. "You can ask me something else though if you would like?"

"Ok," she said slightly disheartened. "Where are you from?"

He paused for a moment. He took a deep breath and said, "If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

She saw that he had a pleading look with those beautiful brown eyes. "Okay I promise," she said smiling, yearning to know more.

"Very well," he said. "I hail from a once great kingdom from the far south once known as the Kingdom of Tyra."

"I have never heard of that place before?" Malon asked quizzically. "What do you mean it once was a great kingdom? Did something happen?"

He suddenly had a very sad and tired look to him. He then said, "It is a long story Malon. One that I can't say now, do you mind if I retire?"

"Oh absolutely," she replied feeling like an intruder even if it is her own house.

He put his head on the pillow and she closed the door behind her. She then began to walk down the hallway to her room while thinking to herself, "_The Kingdom of Tyra? I'll have to ask daddy about that one_."

**Back to the Young Man's point of view…**

He woke up to the sound of some sort of bird crowing in the distance. Light was pouring into his room and he began to rise out of bed. He stretched and cringed his back while managing a long yawn. He looked out the window and guessed by the position of the sun that it was a little after seven o'clock. He walked over to the other side of the bed and gathered his belongings before slinging everything onto his back. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a small note to Talon and Malon, thanking them for their warm hospitality, remarkable stew (he wrote a special note for Malon), and the comfortable bed. He then left his room and made his way down the stairs as quite as he could and went out the front door.

He made his way back into Hyrule field and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. He quickly took his map out and looked at it closely and confirmed his excitement.

"Hyrule Castle Town," he whispered.

The place that he saw in the vast distance had to only be half a day's walk from where he was now. The place that he had traveled so far and so agonizingly long for was now almost within his grasp. He was about to set off into a run with his newfound energy when he realized, "Don't they have horses here?"

He immediately made a break back to the ranch and headed into one of the nearby stables. He saw that there were at least eight or so horses that he could choose from. Before he picked to horse of his liking, he took out four silver rupees and wrapped them in a note for Talon and Malon, explaining that he would return the horse as soon as possible and that the money was just insurance until that time came. He saddled up his new partner, galloped out of the ranch, and raced his way to his destination.

**Link's Point of View…**

"So Lord Daphnes," Link asked quizzically, "how much longer until the royal guests arrive?"

"They shall be arriving soon my boy don't you worry your green hat now," Daphnes said with a laugh. "We should be expecting the Zoras first, then the Gorons, then the Gerudo, and maybe the Kokiri but I wouldn't get my hopes up on that."

"Father what about the neighboring provinces such as Lake Hylia, Ordona, and Kakariko Village?" asked Zelda.

"Ah yes they will all be sending representatives as well but we are more concerned about the other races as they will be the most difficult to convince," replied Daphnes. "Wait I think we might have our first guests!"

As Lord Daphnes had predicted, King Zora XVI along with his daughter princess Ruto were the first to arrive.

"Ah my good friend it is great to see you again," said Daphnes warmly. "As well as the Sage of Water herself, welcome!"

Ruto blushed shyly as she stood next to her father proudly.

"Thank you Lord Daphnes," replied King Zora coldly. "Where do we gather?"

"Head through this hall here to left and go all the way down to the war room my Lord," said Zelda.

"Ah thank you my dear," replied King Zora. "It is good to see you again. Forward."

King Zora had directed his servants to carry him and his daughter on a platform into the war room. Link shuddered to think how heavy that must've been. Over the course of the next hour, the representatives of the nearby provinces had arrived and had gathered in the war room with King Zora. Darunia and his son Link arrived shortly after along with the Nabooru of the Gerudo.

A messenger ran into the war room with the utmost haste shortly after everyone else had gathered.

Lord Daphnes scanned the letter and shook his head. "It seems that Mido, and the Kokiri do not wish to join us at this time."

The war room muttered whispers around when someone from the other end yelled, "Not entirely!"

"Saria!" Link exclaimed.

Saria made her way next to Link and gave him an embracing hug.

"Mido did not want to join us at this time since he is stubborn as always," she said while rolling her eyes. "He claimed that he had a security issue since some stranger passed from the Lost Woods and through the village."

"Was it someone who didn't have permission from us," asked Zelda.

Saria shook her head. "No, he claimed it was a young man who came from the southern wood."

Lord Daphnes suddenly started to cough violently and straightened his composure.

"Father are you okay?" asked Zelda with a look of concern.

"It is nothing my child," replied Daphnes while waving his hand. "Let the first annual meeting of the League of Hyrule begin."

After what felt like hours, Link and Zelda were fed up with the constant bickering between King Zora and the rest of council. Everyone unanimously agreed that if Ganondorf or any major threat should return, then there should be a close alliance of troops, economy, and intelligence. King Zora was not convinced however.

"I will not allow this so called alliance get in the way of my people and I shall not allow my domain to be controlled by outsiders!" shouted the Zora King. Ruto on the other hand had her hands buried in her face for the past hour.

"My friend it is for the good of not only you, but for the rest of Hyrule," stated Darunia. "If Ganondorf should ever return…"

"Which is unlikely," said Nabooru with a toothy grin.

"Thank you Nabooru," replied Darunia. "Anyways listen to what Link and us Sages have told you! He tried to feed my people to Volvagia, he froze your people, he abused and manipulated the Gerudo, and terrorized Castle town in the future! We all saw it with your own eyes including your daughter!"

The Zora King shifted uncomfortably in his portable throne.

"Regardless I will not allow us to be controlled by the Hylians over the concern of a now dead thief and besides, we are at peace with the kingdoms of the north and the east, we have nothing to fear," said the Zora king triumphantly.

"I would not count on that Zora King!" came a voice from the end of the massive room.

All heads turned to other end of the war room to see a young man looking at them.

Link looked over at the young man who had appeared at the other end of the room. "_Who the heck is this guy?" _he thought.

Lord Daphnes stood up and knocked over his chair with a look of absolute outrage.

"How dare you enter my castle without my permission!" he shouted in fury. "And how did you get past my guards?!"

The young man smirked and said, "You have very poor guards my Lord."

**Well that concludes my second chapter! Whew! This took me for hours(at least five) to write but I had to make it much longer than my prologue so people would get an idea of what is going on. I don't have any reviews yet but hopefully I can get some positive feedback. It looks like we have an idea of who this young man is now. What is the Kingdom of Tyra? How did he get past the guards? (you can ask Link that one lol) Find out in my next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

A Time of Desperation

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm really sorry for not posting a chapter since last week but my family and I caught a pretty bad cold. I had all the symptoms of the flu(achy body, sore throat, stuffed up nose) and it made me feel absolutely terrible. I'm feeling much better now and I aim to post this chapter up with all due haste and get a chapter posted every two to three days(granted life doesn't interfere). Anyways, I just wanted to give a very big shout out to anonymouscat447(and the cat haha) for my very first review! Even though I'm still small time on this story it means a lot when I get positive feedback J Anyways here is my next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and as a quick note, the story will start off with changing points of views and then it will be a multi view perspective with different people's thoughts all appearing in the text at once so try not to get confused.**

Chapter 3: Worlds Collide

**The Young man's point of view…**

"Yes sir I understand that the bridge will lower after dark and yes I know what is out in the field, trust me," said the young man in an irate tone.

He had finally made it to the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town only to be stopped by a young guard warning him about the drawbridge policy. He had no intent of heading back out into the field any time soon.

"Yes well with the monsters roaming the fields at night you can never be too careful youngster, replied the guard modestly. "Anyways enjoy your stay in glorious Castle Town and have a great day."

The young man gave him a curt nod and headed towards the bustling and clamoring of the busy town ahead. When he made his way down the path, he was greeted by a spectacular view of the town. He saw dozens of small and large businesses of different variety. There was a large shop with many different trinkets for tourists arriving, a seemingly popular game corner where young kids were attempting to file their way in and out, a couple of small cafes, a very large three story store lined with weapons and supplies, a mask shop with many colorful different masks peeking out of the glass, a very crowded pet store, and a spectacularly large bank made of stone and lined with gold etchings.

"_This is definitely not what I was expecting_," thought the young man to himself. "_I had heard that Castle Town was a small little market with a small population but wow is it packed. This could be a good sign._"

He made his way past a very stunning fountain in the center of the large plaza and made his way to another sentry of two guards when he stopped and noticed something off to his right. He saw many people making their way to a very large building that was a bit of a walk away from the town. He decided that he had a little time to spare considering that it was still early in the day. He made his way past the crowd of people and up a large set of stairs leading to the building. After about a five minute walk, he was presented with a very beautiful courtyard with a grass pathway and lush foliage, all complimented by two small bodies of water. He saw a very ornate sign and made his way over to it.

Temple of Time was what he read on the sign.

His heart nearly skipped a beat when he finished reading the sign.

"_This is the Temple of Time_," he thought to himself excitedly. "_This is where the hero of Hyrule took that blade…_"

He quickly made a start up the marble steps and into the temple. He was greeted by a massive hall with a large ceiling. People were chattering excitingly as they viewed the ornate stain glass artwork and the large podium at the back of the temple. He walked over to the podium and looked down at what was inscribed into the stone.

Ye who owns the Spiritual Stones stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time.

"_Spiritual Stones? Song of Time?_" he thought to himself. "_I'm not sure what those are but I have heard of the Ocarina of Time._ _That could be one of the songs that I am looking for_…"

He glanced over the podium and noticed that there was another pathway that lead further into the temple. There was a rope blocking off the way into the temple and a young woman leading a tour while giving an explanation.

"As you can see, this is the room where the Hero of Time came back from the dark future which he saved us from and laid the blade of evil's bane to rest," said the tour guide with earnest. "This section is roped off from the general public until the Door of Time can be effectively closed again. You should consider yourselves lucky that you can catch a once in a lifetime glimpse of the blade."

Many of the people were awestruck of the sword in its pedestal as the young man as well.

"That's one of the legendary blades of this land," he breathed.

"_Hmm…I wonder…_" the young man thought.

He made his way past the crowd of people and jumped over the rope despite the gasps of the many people standing behind him. He thought he heard a woman yell security but he was too transfixed on the sword to even care. When he finally made his way over to the sword, he placed his hand onto the hilt and gripped it ever slightly.

"_This is the gateway to the Sacred Realm of legend_," he thought. "_This sword feels so relaxing to feel. No wonder the hero managed to win his battles so easily. Too bad I couldn't use it just once_."

"Hey you there," a person yelled from behind. "Step away from the sword."

He turned around and faced three guards wielding swords. They looked pretty upset.

"Do you realize what you're doing lad," one of the guards yelled at him. "Didn't ya read the sign. No trespassing beyond the rope! That there blade is sacred."

"My apologies gentlemen," said the young man quietly. "I only wanted to inspect the sword a bit more closely. I will be leaving immediately." He began to move forward when they pushed their swords at him.

"Oh you think you can just touch the sacred Master Sword and just leave?" said another guard in a mocking tone. "No you are coming with us to the castle immediately for interrogation."

"Well sir I was actually on my way to the castle for a little meeting so there is no need," replied the young man calmly.

"Why you little prick," growled the guard. "You think you can best me and my friends here?"

"I don't think, I know," replied the young man coldly. "If you do not let me pass you will greatly regret it gentlemen."

"That's it!" screamed the third guard. "Get the little bastard!"

At once the three guards brandished their swords and charged the young man. He could tell they were too slow to be regulars so he decided to act smartly. The first guard made a forward slice at him. He dodged the slice and brought his fist across the guard's jaw. It made a sickening crunch when the two pieces of bone and flesh connected and he crumpled to floor and did not get back up. The second guard brought his sword into a bayonet charge and lunged at the young man. He dodged it without effort and moved his hand towards his shoulder. He firmly grasped the guard's shoulder for a mere second before he fell to the floor unconscious. The young man turned to face the third guard who had a look of upmost terror on his face. He took his sword and threw it at the face of the young man who dodged it and managed to grab it by the hilt in mid throw. The third guard, with his legs shaking booked it out of the temple screaming for his life while shoving people out of his way.

"Well that was awkward," said the young man with an amused look. "Time to head for the castle. I've had enough fun for one day."

He made his way back over the rope and passed many people that had looks of utter bewilderment. He noticed the looks on the people that he passed and could not help but suppress a snicker.

"_Priceless_," he thought.

After quickly making his way back to the plaza without drawing too much attention, he turned right, passed the guard sentry and began to take the road up to the castle. As he made his way up, he saw that the castle was absolutely enormous from such a distance. After about a ten minute walk on a winding dirt path with green scenery, he found himself at a very impressive gate that blocked the castle perimeter from the outside world. The gate was made of two stone towers on either side of the metal gate with archers on each side and many more guards guarding the front of it. As he approached the gate, the guards took notice of his presence and began to make their way towards him.

"Halt," said one of the guards. "Please state your business to Hyrule Castle."

As the guard said this, the young man took in a brief glimpse of his surroundings. There were very steep rock outcroppings that helped compliment the gate on either side of him, many trees that were along the path to the castle, and he was sure that there would be more guards atop the rocky outcroppings to prevent anyone from getting any bright ideas. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

"Yes good sir," replied the young man warmly. "I am here to see King Daphnes of Hyrule."

All the guards began to laugh at him hysterically when he made this statement. He did not flinch when they began to laugh. He had been expecting this.

"Right let me just roll out the red carpet and kiss your ass before we just let you waltz in," the guard said catching his breath. "Listen guy, we get people like you all day long wanting to come in and catch a gander at Princess Zelda. It's my job to keep people like you out."

"Yes sir I would have expected nothing less as it is your job," replied the young man with a blank expression. "I am here on official business however. I am an ambassador from the Kingdom of Tyra with an urgent diplomatic message to the king."

The guards all gave him quizzical looks when he said this. This was expected too.

"The Kingdom of Tyra?" the guard asked. "I've never heard of that place before son and you aren't even dressed for the part."

The guards began to laugh even harder.

The young man's face grew stone cold when they denied his last attempt of getting past the gate. He had to sneak his way in.

"As you wish gentlemen," he replied with a hint of malice. "I bid you a good day."

He then bolted towards the shadows of the trees with lightning speed and melted into the shadows. The guards all looked stunned.

"Uh…did anyone see where that kid go?" shouted one guard.

"Nope," replied another. "But at least the little ambassador is gone."

He climbed his way to the top of tree had disappeared into and began to scan the area around him for any way to get in. While looking for a way to get in, he saw an excellent view of the castle's grounds. There were lush flora and wildlife all in the midst of it with bubbling fountains and beautiful trees. All with a hint of guard.

"_Now that is a very well done courtyard_," he thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to the gate and cursed himself. As he had guessed there were a couple of guards guarding the outcroppings. However there were plenty of trees within the forests on the outcroppings so there was still something good to scavenge from it. He had to find a way to the top of the outcroppings as there was no way to scale the sheer sides. He then noticed that the trees all lined up towards one of the archer towers on the gate.

"_Perfect_," he thought to himself with a smile. "I can get into the gate through the tower and make my way into the courtyard from there." He checked his equipment and determined that he was ready to make his move.

He needed a good distraction first so the archer couldn't call for help. Just as he thought this, a horse drawn wagon was making its way up the path he came from. It was carrying hay and multiple different crates. The young man guessed that it was probably stable material for the horses of the castle. "I wonder if that's from…"

He saw that the person riding it was Ingo from back at the ranch.

A thin smile began to creep across the young man's face. He had an idea.

He drew his bow from his back and notched an arrow and took aim at the wagon. He then muttered, "Din", as his arrow turned ablaze with a brilliant fire. "Looks like I'm going to have to drop another few silver rupees," he cursed to himself.

He fired.

The wagon instantly caught fire. Ingo immediately roared in panic, hopped off the wagon, and untied his horses. "Help somebody help me!" he screamed. "My wagon is on fire!"

The guards at the gate immediately rushed forward in an attempt to save his cargo from the flames licking their way across the supplies. The young man then sheathed his bow and dashed his way across the trees. He then arrived at the final tree and looked into the archer's nest. He saw that there was a young guard watching the scene with a look of concern on his face.

"_He must be new here_," the young man thought.

The young man then tensed up and positioned himself on the branch for balance, and jumped into the window. He brought his legs up and kicked the wind out of the young guard's chest as he was sent tumbling into the floor. The young man then dashed over and pushed him onto the floor as he began to tie his hands and feet up. The guard struggled and cursed as he yelled for help.

"Another yell and I kill you where you stand," muttered the young man.

"Never!" said the guard as he continued to yell.

The young man sighed and gagged him as he propped him against the wall.

"You have fight in you I'll give you that," said the young man. "What is your name…oh wait sorry." He undid his mouth bond.

"Jax," said the young guard. "Why are you here? Are you going to hurt the Princess? Are you here to kill the King?"

"No I just need to speak with the king do not worry," the young man replied. "I need to redo your bonds forgive me but I will have the king send someone back." He reapplied Jax's bonds and made his way out of the archer's nest.

He found a ladder and made his way up through a trap door. He poked his head out and saw that he could either cut his way through the woods on one side of the outcroppings on one side of the top of the gate or he could risk it in the front courtyard on the other side. He reached into his pack and pulled out a telescope and peered to the other side of the front courtyard. He saw that there was a fence guarding the entrance to the second part of the castle and a drawbridge. The fence seemed to stretch the entire perimeter of the outer courtyard and castle. He cursed as he knew that he had to take the risky way through the courtyard. He paused as he saw that the drawbridge was lowered.

"_Good the drawbridge is lowered_," he thought. "_As long as I don't get caught then I can make my way through into the castle_."

There was plenty of flora and trees in the courtyard so he could probably sneak his around the patrolling guards without being seen. He heaved his way through the trap door and ran his way into the outer courtyard. He made his way into a bush as he noticed a guard making his way forward. He buried himself deeper in the bushes and melted into the shadows. As the guard moved forward, the young man took a deep breath and his hand began to glow a hue of green. As the guard passed he leapt forward and dragged the guard into the bushes. He put his hand over the guard's forehead and muttered the word, "Somnus." The guard instantly fell asleep. Satisfied with his work, he laid the guard down and peered out of the bushes. When he saw the coast was clear, he pressed forward. After a few minutes of diving and weaving out of the flora of the courtyard while dodging a couple of very stupid guards, he found himself in another bush looking at the front fence. Two guards stood with lethal looking spears and stood erect as they scanned the courtyard for intruders.

"Let's see," he thought. "Taking them out would draw too much attention. Wait a second…I could always try…hmm it could draw a lot of attention with the light and it is very draining…"

He closed his eyes and focused his willpower into the palm of his hands. He drew them together and a green light appeared between his hands. "I got to aim for under the drawbridge," he thought. "That might block out most of the flash." He pushed himself over the edge and whispered, "Farore" and he disappeared in a whirl of green wind.

He expected to be underwater but he was surprised to be covered in something much different.

"_Hay_?" he thought in bewilderment. He peered out of his newfound position and found himself in a wagon of hay on the inside wall of the castle.

"_Damn I overshot it again_," he cursed to himself. "_I could have fucked this whole thing up. I need to practice this new spell more often_."

His body felt drained and tired more than usual after using a spell of that magnitude. He was used to his other spells but the spell he had used was something he had picked up in his travels.

"At least I'm in the castle now," he admitted.

He saw that there were many maids and servants scurrying about around him as they carried many different things varying from food to clothing.

"_Must be a party tonight_?" he thought.

He slowly made his way out of the hay and tried to appear as casual as possible without drawing attention to himself. He took several strides forward before a maid stopped him. "_Damn I'm cooked_," he thought.

"Hi there, are you one of the guards?" the maid asked.

He noticed that she was a young girl of around fourteen and was carrying a large pot of something that smelled very good.

"…Er yes I am," he replied with a smile. "_Thank god_." "Is there something I can help you with miss," he said with a smile.

The girl blushed and said, "Yes if you were heading into the castle could you bring this to down to the mess hall? The guards need their lunch now and I figured you were heading there too?"

"Sure no problem at all," the young man replied. "Thank you for the food too."

The young maid giggled and said, "Thank you sir. The mess hall is to your right, down and set of spiral stairs, and all the way at the end of the hall. Have a good time now." She scurried off to continue her work.

He took the pot through the enormous set of double doors that made up the castle entrance and went inside. He followed the maid's directions and found himself in an enormous mess hall with at least a few hundred guards all lining up for their grub. He brought over the food to one of the tables where other pots were lying and was stopped by a group of guards.

"Is that the reekfish soup?" asked one of the guards.

"Er…yes I was just asked to bring it down," he replied as casually as he could.

"Awesome I'm starving after today's guests arriving," he replied earnestly. "Say, you don't look like the regulars here. What's your deal then?"

"_Shit_," he thought. "I'm…er…Jax's cousin from Kakariko."

"Ah ok I see," the guard replied with a smile. "I didn't know Jax had any cousins out there."

"I'm actually his second cousin," the young man thought quickly. "Family is still family am I right?"

"Heck yeah buddy," he said while patting the young man on his shoulder. "Say, want to grab a bite to eat with the guys and I?"

"Sorry my friend," he replied calmly. "I have a message to deliver to King Daphnes."

"Ha good luck with that," he said jokingly. "They've been going at it for hours up in the war room."

"…Uh yes I've heard," he replied. "Well it was nice to meet you sir and I will talk you later."

He gave a curt nod to the other guards and made his way back up the stairs. He eventually found himself in the throne room after about fifteen minutes of exploring when he heard shouting coming from down a hallway in front of him. He crept slowly along the shadows of the hallway and he reached a very large room where men and strange creatures were yelling and debating over something.

"I will not allow this so called alliance get in the way of my people and I shall not allow my domain to be controlled by outsiders!" shouted a very large and blue creature.

"_Hmm I'm guessing that must be what they call a Zora_," he thought. "_Considering he is speaking in such a brazen tone with King Daphnes he might be the Zora King…_"

"My friend it is for the good of not only you, but for the rest of Hyrule," stated a muscular brown creature. "If Ganondorf should ever return…"

"_I know what he is though_," the young man thought with a smile. "_He is a Goron. He must be their leader too…wait did he say Ganondorf? That is the dark lord who tried to take over Hyrule and was put to death! They must be having a meeting on him_."

The young man then scanned the rest of the room where he saw a young man with a green tunic and a strange hat over a head of blonde hair , a girl with green hair and a green tunic as well, "she must be Kokiri too," he thought, a couple of other young Hylian men, tan skinned women with red hair, and…

He then saw a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and a pink dress.

"_She was the girl I saw in my dream_!" he thought with his heart pounding in his dress. "_Man she's a looker too._" "_I think it's time to show myself_."

"Regardless I will not allow us to be controlled by the Hylians over the concern of a now dead thief and besides, we are at peace with the kingdoms of the north and the east, we have nothing to fear," said the Zora king triumphantly.

He then walked into the massive war room and announced, "I would not count on that Zora King!"

Every single person in the room then turned and looked at the young man. It was a little unnerving.

Lord Daphnes stood up and knocked over his chair with a look of absolute outrage.

"How dare you enter my castle without my permission!" he shouted in fury. "And how did you get past my guards?!"

The young man smirked and said, "You have very poor guards my Lord."

**Well that was chapter three everyone! I wanted to continue on this chapter since its about a thousand words short of what I wanted but since I caught up with what our mysterious warrior here did to get into the castle, I thought I should just leave it here. I know exactly what to do for my next chapter so expect something by either tomorrow or the next day. As always I hope that you all like my story and I hope that you all can leave a review or some constructive criticism as it is always appreciated. Oh and as a heads up for the next chapter, I will be basing some of the new characters names and lifestyles off of our world so just as a heads up look out for that. Until next time. Knightofhyrule **


	4. Chapter 4

A Time of Desperation

**Hey back again. I'm going to try and bang out at least two more chapters before the end of the week and possibly a third to make up for my sickness.(I also just realized that I didn't upload chapter 3 correctly so you guys will have two chapters back to back lol) Anyways to the lovely people reading my fanfic, it would be great if you could review each chapter as always, it gives me strength to keep writing. I would appreciate if you would tell others of my story as well J. Anyways this chapter should be a little longer than the last one and we will finally find out the main plot of this story. There will be a multi point of view going on in this one unlike the last one where it was all surrounding the young man. One final note is that I will only get to a certain point in my story until I get a certain amount of reviews since I don't want to do this for nothing… Anyways enjoy and please review!(even if it's a negative one)**

Chapter 4: Flashbacks

"Well boy explain yourself or I will have you killed where you stand!" screamed King Daphnes with his cheeks red as fire.

All eyes on the room continued to look upon the unknown man who had appeared at the end of the War room without warning. Zelda was particularly interested by the arrival of the newcomer.

"_I wonder how he did get by all those guards?_" thought Zelda. "_He must be extremely skilled in order for him to get in unnoticed. Link has done it in the past but there were much less guards_."

Zelda's gaze then began to scan the contents of the young man. He was around six feet tall, muscular with broad shoulders, dark brown hair, a gentle complexion, and deep hazel eyes.

"_Handsome_," she thought with a bit of pink on her cheeks. "It's too bad that he isn't royalty or a noble of some kind." Zelda sighed as she feared that she would never find the right person to come into her life and make her happy. The only one who ever did was standing next her, with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Link stared at this newcomer with great caution. He could tell this new kid was someone to not trifle with. He could see the way that he walked into the room and the way his presence had an effect on the room. He had a worn expression on his face that was complimented with a smirk on his face. Link could see that he was carrying both a sword and a bow.

"_This guy is skilled with the bow and the sword huh_," Link thought with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "_He better not try anything or he'll have to answer to me_."

The young man walked to the up to the end of the long table stretching to each end of the war room. He cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Lord Daphnes I have traveled an enormous distance in order to meet you," said the young man with his voice being projected around the room. "I come bearing news and counsel. If you would only hear me speak my word then all will be explained as to my presence here my lord."

"Very well," barked Daphnes. "You may explain who are and what you are doing here without my permission."

The young man smiled as he prepared to speak again. He reached into his pouch on his belt and pulled out a strange looking medallion. It had a gold clad lion with strange markings on its borders all on black metal. He walked up to Daphnes and presented it to him with an outstretched arm.

"The symbol of my clan my lord," said the young man. "I believe recognize this symbol as one of the many family clans of my kingdom."

Lord Daphnes took the medallion and looked it over with a grim look on his face.

"M-my boy…you are…" whispered the king.

"Yes my lord, I am from the Kingdom of Tyra," the young man finished for the king.

"Yes I can see that," replied Daphnes with a troubled look. "I'm wondering why you have come so far as to bring me…this." Daphnes held up the medallion for all the room to see.

All the gathered began to look with interest at the medallion that Daphnes was holding in his trembling hand.

"Who does this kid think he is!" shouted King Zora in frustration. "How dare he walk in during the middle of our meeting like he is a little king."

Daphnes turned to face the Zora King and said, "He may be no king but he is something of importance. Now be quiet so he finish."

King Zora had a flustered look on his face as Daphnes had silenced him. Link and Zelda couldn't believe what they just saw…or snicker at.

"Thank you my lord," replied the young man with a bow. "My name is Danza Mezorald of the Kingdom of Tyra. Eldest son of the high Duke of Lower Tyra and nephew of King Jazzak the Great of Tyra. I have come here in order to warn Hyrule of the impending danger that quickly approaches it's borders."

The room began to explode with questions and accusations at Danza's statement. Link could not believe what he had just heard from this Danza as he called himself.

"_The son of a duke_?" thought Link with his mind racing. "_That means he comes from a family of royalty from this so called Kingdom of Tyra. Well at least he's not here to cause any problems_." Link took his hand of his sword for the time being.

"_Kingdom of Tyra_?" thought Zelda. "_Of all the political meetings that daddy and I have been to, I've never even heard of this kingdom until now. What is father hiding_?"

Zelda turned to her father and asked, "Father what do you know of this Tyra?" All eyes turned to Daphnes with eager looks as they searched for an answer.

Daphnes had a panicked look on his face as he began to say, "…well it's uh…"

"Father…", said Zelda in a warningly tone.

Daphnes sighed. "Very well then I shall explain," said Daphnes with a defeated look on his face. "Around fifteen years ago I sent many emissaries to search for neighboring kingdoms on our borders in order to expand my kingdom. As you all know there was nothing to cursed deserts of the west, there were the many smaller kingdoms of the north and the east, and there was the Lost Woods to the south."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Daphnes continued, "I wanted to always find out what was on the other side of the Lost Woods, if there was even an other side. I sent a team in to explore. Several weeks later we found not a small kingdom, but a massive kingdom known as…Tyra."

The room began to circulate questions at the statement made by Daphnes.

"Wait a second there," said Darunia. "Why weren't any us notified of this finding. We are all part of Hyrule you know."

"Yes explain that Daphnes," stated King Zora in an angry tone.

"Please let me finish," said Daphnes calmly. "The moment I was notified of it's existence, I rushed down to greet the leader of this Tyra. When I arrived, I meet a young king by the name of Jazzak and his younger brother who is this young man's father." He gestured to Danza. "We exchanged formalities and I asked if they would like to open trade with Hyrule considering how vast Tyra was with its abundant resources."

"What happened my Lord?" asked Link with a look of interest.

"Jazzak was a great young man," replied Daphnes with a small smile. "He was shepherding a great kingdom and to be a bit honest, I was jealous."

"The great King of Hyrule jealous?" chuckled Nabooru. "This is unheard of."

Daphnes smiled back. "Yes Nabooru I was a bit jealous but we are only human," replied with a soft chuckle. "Anyways, I was surprised at what he told me. No."

"No?" asked Link. "Why my lord?"

"The young Jazzak told me that I was a good king with good intentions in my heart," replied Daphnes. "However, he just finished a war with barbarians to the east of his Kingdom and he wished for his great kingdom to enter a state of isolationism as to prevent more harm from coming to his people. I gratefully respected his wish and he asked me one small favor."

"What was that father," asked Zelda.

"To keep the knowledge of his kingdom secret," replied Daphnes with a look of mystery in his eyes. "He told me that his kingdom could self-sustain itself easily with its vast resources so I respected his request and kept it a secret."

Daphnes turned to Danza with a smile and said, "How is your uncle by the way young Danza?"

Danza had a grim look on his face. "He is dead my lord," he replied with a look of anger.

The room went deathly quiet.

"By the goddesses," whispered Daphnes with a look of sadness. "How? He could not be older than I?"

Danza shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "That is why I am here my lord. To warn you."

"Warn of us about what?" asked Link

Danza turned to Link and said, "War is on your doorstep swordsman. As well as every last woman and child of Hyrule."

The war room was filled with questions flying at Danza.

"Quiet and let him finish!" yelled Zelda. All fell quiet. "Please continue."

Danza gave her a large smile and said, "Thank you princess. My uncle, the King of Tyra, was murdered. He was murdered by his arch-mage in an attempt to seize the thrown of my kingdom. He goes by the name of Stanzor. My kingdom was renowned for it's magic abilities and my uncle had appointed him as the top mage in the kingdom. He betrayed my uncle and took the throne for himself. Now my father, my cousins, and my uncle are dead at the hands of Stanzor. My younger siblings and the queen have managed to go into hiding for the time being."

"My condolences young master," said the mayor of Kakariko. "But what does any of this have to do with Hyrule?"

Danza looked to floor in sadness and said, " It began when I was at home with my family."

**Flashback…**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was strong and the final hints of winter were leaving the landscape of Tyra. The flora had begun to bloom and the snow was melting off of the trees. Spring had now arrived. Danza was outside practicing his archery and swordplay with his two younger brothers while his little sister played with the family dog.

His father, being a duke, was busy in a meeting with the other dukes of the kingdom that day and it was Danza's responsibility to look after his estate along with his younger siblings. He did not mind though. Life was carefree for him at the present time and he enjoyed being with his family.

After countering his brother's decent attempt to feint him, he heard the sound of hooves getting closer. He looked to the east and saw riders on horseback drawing near to his estate and he could tell it was nothing good.

"That looks like…" Danza thought. "Everyone! It's the Queen, stop what you're doing and try and look presentable!"

His younger siblings scurried over to where he stood and began to tidy up. His two younger brothers patted themselves down and combed over their hair with their hands while his little sister tried to straighten her honey blonde hair. The Queen drew near with her escorts and Danza noticed that her two sons, his cousins, came along as well.

"My lady," said Danza with a bow. "What brings you here on this fine day?" Danza then noticed that his aunt's eyes were red from tears. "What has happened?"

"Danza…i-it's horrible…y-y-your uncle…h-he," the Queen attempted to say in between sobs.

Her son, Azure, stepped forward and cried, "Danza, our father has been killed!"

Danza felt his heart drop. "Uncle Jazzak…dead?" whispered Danza. "How?"

His other cousin, Kanzin, stepped forward and angrily said, "It was Stanzor! He killed our father and has taken the throne for himself! We barely escaped with our lives!"

"This is ridiculous!" cried Danza in anger. "Our standing army would never go along with this bullshit!"

They both shook their heads.

"Most of the military has sided with Stanzor and is currently battling it out with the loyalists right now," replied Azure.

"We need you to help us Danza," begged Kanzin. "Your swordplay and archery is nearly unrivaled by any in all of Tyra. Please you must help lead the loyalists with us and try and stop Stanzor!"

Danza went quiet for a moment, deep in thought. He turned to the Queen and said, "My lady, I want you to take my brothers and sister with you and some of your guards here to the northern highlands and hide out there. They will never find you there."

His younger brother Mizer approached him immediately. "No Danza I'm going too!" he shouted while drawing his sword.

"Me too!" shouted his brother Jozef, drawing his blade as well.

"No," Danza replied sharply. "Neither one of you are old enough or skilled enough for real battle yet. Go with your aunt and her guards where you will be safe."

"But…" they both stammered.

"No, do as I say," he cut in. "I am going to meet up with dad and see if he and the other dukes can help lead."

He turned to Azure and Kanzin and said, "Let me get my horse."

He grabbed one of his estate's horses and gathered his weapons and supplies. He brought it back to his family with lightning speed. His little sister ran up to him and hugged him.

"Please come back safe big brother," his little sister Formosa sobbed in his shoulder.

"I will," he said back in sadness. "Go with your aunt and stick with Mizer and Jozef."

He got on his horse and rode off with his cousins to the east, headed for his father.

**End Flashback**

Danza had finished his part of what had transpired. A small tear had gone down his cheek when he finished.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I just…"

Zelda felt heartbroken for him.

"Oh you poor thing!" she cried. She then ran over to where Danza was standing and embraced him.

Danza felt his cheeks beginning to burn as he felt the warmness of her embrace.

"_Boy she smells good_," he thought to himself with a funny feeling in his stomach. She was a little shorter than he was and her golden hair tickled his face as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Link felt a burning sensation in his face and in the pit of his stomach.

"_Whoa wait I'm not jealous_," thought Link while shaking his head. "_I'm just worried for her that's all._"

"So what happened next Danza?" asked Ruto.

Danza looked up and said, "Well afterwards my father and us all meet up and created a plan to storm the castle with the rest of the loyalists. Some of the dukes had actually joined Stanzo and his group of dark mages in an attempt to gain more power. We were…outnumbered when we arrived and we were surrounded. My father and cousins were…killed in the fight and I was taken prisoner by the dark mages themselves. The loyalists were imprisoned as well."

"How did you escape my boy?" asked Daphnes with a look of concern.

Danza cleared his throat and began to say, "Well it started…"

**Flashback**

Everything was black at first. He could feel the wind blowing in his face when he peeked his eyes open. He found that he was chained up by his hands on two wooden poles in the castle grounds. It was raining out and the sky was dark with ominous clouds overhead. His thoughts then turned to his father.

"Oh dad…Dad!" he screamed in agony. "No why did this have to happen now! Oh dad I loved you so much!" He cried and remorse for his fallen father and his two older cousins as well.

"Ah such a touching moment," came a voice.

Danza looked up and saw a short man with a cloak and cowl look at him with malevolent eyes and pale skin. He was giving him a mocking look and was surrounded by other cloaked figures.

"Stanzo," he growled. "You fucking son of a bitch I'll kill you!" He struggled in his chains as he wanted to leap forward and strangle the mage in front of him.

"Struggle all you want boy, you aren't going anywhere," Stanzo cackled with a toothy smile. "What you are going to do however is tell me where the Queen and your little siblings are."

Danza looked at him with a look of upmost rage. "What do they have to do with this?" he shouted.

"Well as you know your uncle kept this great kingdom of mine isolated for so many years and it was starting to irritate me," replied Stanzor. "I have wanted to increase my powers for such a long time now by sacking other kingdoms but to no avail of course because of your sweet dear uncle. The war with the barbarians was definitely not worth it when I found out they had no magical items or properties."

Danza was shocked. "You started the war with the barbarians," he gasped. "Why and how for that matter?"

"Oh it only took a little bit of kissing up to your uncle and convincing him that they were the ones who had killed the duke of Yorthshize on their border," he laughed.

"But he died of food poisoning didn't he?" asked Danza.

"Of course not fool, I killed him!" shouted Stanzor. "I needed a reason to go to war and that was my solution. My next step in this great plan of mine is to kill all members of the royal family including you and your siblings so there will no heir to the throne. Then I will gather my armies and prepare a great march to the Lost Woods of the North!"

"The Lost Woods?" asked Danza. "There is nothing even there but dense wood and the rumored children of the forest."

Stanzor grinned at this statement. "Tell me," asked Stanzor, "Have you ever heard of a man named…Ganondorf?"

Danza shuddered at the name. "Yes I do," he replied with a look of horror. "He is the evil Gerudo of the North that tried to take power over some Kingdom to the north. But you can't get there unless…"

"Unless you go through the Lost Woods," Stanzor said finishing his sentence. "That kingdom's name is called Hyrule by the way. I will take my army to the north and invade Hyrule."

"Invade Hyrule?" asked Danza in confusion. "Why the hell would you go there?"

Stanzor's smile grew wider. "This is why I killed your uncle. You people of this land don't even know of the surrounding world. Pitiful that he tried to protect you worthless maggots. I plan to invade Hyrule and take the sacred power that is rumored to lay at rest there since the formation on the modern world. I will use its power to become all powerful and revive the great Ganondorf who will help me conquer the world!"

Danza watched him laugh in horror. "You are insane!" yelled Danza. "What makes you think this power even exists and why would Ganondorf even help you? He would try and take power instead of someone as insignificant as you!"

"Talk as much as you want Danza!" cackled Stanzor. "My army will be ready in a month and we will march through the woods and invade Hyrule as planned."

"It's called the Lost Woods for a reason you idiot!" shouted Danza. "How do you expect to move an army in the hundreds of thousands through the enchanted woods?"

Stanzor made a strange look and said, "Simple. We burn it to the ground."

Danza's blood turned to ice. "You wouldn't…" he breathed.

"Oh but I would," he replied with a smirk. "Now back to the business of your miserable family. Where are they and where is the Queen?"

"Fuck you," spat Danza.

"Tenacious," Stanzor replied coldly. "Just like your father. If you do not give me the information I want, I will have to torture the information out of you."

"Go and ahead and beat me all you want you piece of shit," replied Danza with a smirk.

"Who said anything about beating?" Stanzor said with a smile of upmost evil.

Stanzor and his mage's hands then began to glow a sickly red aura as they approached him slowly. They then raised their hands and inflicted pain on Danza so horrible that you could hear his screams over the howling of the wind.

"_God help me_!" he thought in agony. "_Where are you when I need you mom_?"

Mom. He had not seen his mother since he was a small boy yet she had taught him many of the spells he now knew. He reflected upon that day before she had mysteriously left.

**Double Flashback**

"Mom I'm not sure if I can do it," said a young Danza. "It's just too much."

His mother looked down upon her oldest son with her ruby red eyes and knelt down next to him.

"Sweetie," she said softly. "I did not expect you to get this spell right away. It can only be used in times of extreme danger. I hope that a situation like that never comes to pass."

"But you can do it though," he protested. "I've seen you do it before when that giant bear tried to get me in the woods."

"That is because you were in danger darling," she said. "Now before we end for the day repeat the spell to me one more time."

"Fulgur," Danza recited perfectly.

"Well done," she replied with a smile. "Now let's go get something to eat now. I hope you like smoked bear."

They began the trek back up to their estate house. That was the last day that he ever saw his mother.

**Back to the first flashback…**

Danza looked up at his pain givers with absolute anger. He closed his eyes and drew what strength he had.

"_Please work_," he thought. "Fulgur!"

All of a sudden, lightning began to crack across the sky in great detail. Stanzor's mages looked up and began to panic and murmur.

"What did you do?" asked Stanzor in anger.

A bolt of lightning then arced down from the sky into Danza. He felt absolutely exhilarated for a brief time before his body exploded energy outward and slammed into Stanzor and his mages. They were all thrown back a great distance before slamming into the castle wall. He noticed that his chains were incinerated from the blast. He then took off running towards the castle stables. Before he could get there he noticed a passing soldier was actually carrying his weapons and supplies over to a great fire that was taking place in the distance. Danza ran over and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed all of his materials and was about to continue to the stables when he heard a thunderous voice in the distance.

"FIND THE MEZORALD BASTARD AND BRING HIM TO ME!" he heard Stanzor screech.

Danza had no time to grab a horse. He booked it for the drawbridge, crossed over it, and fled into the distance. He knew where he was going. Hyrule.

**End Flashback**

Lord Daphnes sunk back into his chair with a look of despair on his face.

"I am sorry you all have to hear this news but it was necessary," Danza chocked over the last of his tears. "Now you know why your kingdom's problems are far from over."

Lord Daphnes stroked his beard in silence for a minute before he said, "They are going to burn it aren't they?"

"Yes but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do in the current state of things," replied Danza sadly.

Saria stood in her chair. "I have to get the Kokiri out of the forest then!" she yelled. She then ran out of the war room and down the hall.

"Wait Saria!" yelled Link.

"Let her go," said Danza. "She needs to get them out before it is too late. Anyways, how big is your standing army my lord?"

Lord Daphnes looked at him and said, "About a hundred-thousand men my boy. A hundred and fifty thousand if we call all men and young boys into the service. Why? Is that enough to stop Stanzor's new army?"

"Not even close," replied Danza shaking his head. "With the formation of Stanzor's new, as he calls, Tyran Empire, he can muster an army of five hundred thousand men and possibly more now that he is a dictator. Men who are skilled in the way of swordplay, archery, magic, and more recently canons."

Daphnes sunk lower into his chair. "Five hundred thousand…" he breathed. He turned to the other members of council. "Who will fight for Hyrule in this dark hour?"

"You have my sword and my bow my Lord," said Danza with a look of determination on his face.

"You have my help as well my Lord," said Link stepping forward.

"You have the full support of my tribe brother," said Darunia proudly.

"We will help in any way possible," said Nabooru with a brilliant smile.

All eyes turned to King Zora. He looked back and forth with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Dad…" said Ruto in a warning tone.

"Alright fine you have our help as well," sighed King Zora with an exasperated look.

Ruto hugged her father affectionately.

"Excellent!" beamed Daphnes. "Zelda my dear, could you go around the room and tally an estimate on the size of our forces after counting the tribes' and our forces?"

"Yes father," Zelda replied. She went to each of the separate tribes and made estimated head counts on how many soldiers each race could offer. The other races were not as vast so there would be issues. The Gorons could muster around ten thousand, the Zora could allow around eight thousand, and the Gerudo five thousand.

"Well Danza, is it enough?" asked Daphnes. "We have approximately one hundred and eighty thousand soldiers from all combined races."

"No it is not enough to break the lines of the Tyran Empire," he replied sadly.

The room went quiet again. Hope was something that the room was lacking.

"There is one last thing we can try however," said Danza. "This might be something that most of you have not heard of before but…"

"What is it Danza?" asked Zelda pleadingly.

Danza was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Have any of you ever heard of a land called…Termina?"

Link began to have a coughing fit when he said this.

"You have heard of it then," said Danza turning to Link.

"Yeah," replied Link recollecting his composure. "I've been there before. I saved it from a moon that was going to crash into it into three days."

Danza looked extremely impressed. "How on earth did you do that?" he asked.

"It took a lot of effort using the Ocarina of Time to reset time over and over again but I managed to save it eventually," replied Link modestly.

"Wait the Ocarina of Time…" said Danza. His eyes widened. "You are the Hero of Time!"

"Uh…yeah I am," said Link.

Danza walked up to him and shook his hand earnestly.

"It is an honor to finally meet you," said Danza. "Truly it is. Now tell me Link, how did you reach Termina in the first place?"

Link recounted how he had reached Termina from the Lost Woods.

Danza nodded slowly. "Strange," he said. "I thought that only one path existed on this earth."

"What do you mean one?" asked Link.

Danza turned to the Gerudo tribe. "Tell me, have you ever tried to venture further west into the desert?"

Nabooru gave him a look. "Of course not," she replied. "The lands are cursed. Any who venture out to the west from anywhere on the map only end up turning back. There is nothing out there."

The room murmured in agreement. All of them save the Royal Family and Link had even heard of Termina until now. Even the royal family hadn't heard of it's existence until Link's story.

"My kingdom has passed down a tale since the beginning of my people. It tells of the goddesses separating our world from the world of Termina when a great war occurred shortly before the Era of Chaos. Termina apparently sought out some sort of 'golden power' and nearly succeeded before being separated from our plane of existence," explained Danza.

"The Triforce," Zelda said.

"Huh?" said Danza.

"The golden power your people speak of is the Triforce," replied Zelda.

"Well it does not matter since Termina and the 'Triforce' were lost to history," said Danza.

"Well the Triforce wasn't," replied Link.

"What!" exclaimed Danza. "What do you mean?"

"We still have two pieces of the Triforce," replied Link.

Link and Zelda showed the glowing marks on the backs of their hands. Danza looked worried.

"That is what Stanzor is after," said Danza in a worried tone. "That must be the sacred power he spoke of. He must not be allowed to get it."

"What was the rest of the story my boy?" asked Daphnes.

"Ah yes sorry," said Danza. "Anyways, my people spoke of the western desert of the known world to be the last connecting point of our world and Termina. They said we needed a legendary blade, an instrument that could control time, and the one who can wield both."

"Then you are looking for Link then my boy," said Daphnes with a smile. "As the Hero of Time I am sure he can help you with what you are looking for. What are you looking for anyways?"

Danza gave the people of the war room a serious look.

"We need the armies of Termina if we are to stop The Tyran Empire," he said.

**Well guys that's chapter four! It took me a LOT of work to get all the details into this chapter. So now you know why Danza Mezorald has traveled to Hyrule. As for Termina…wait to find out on that one. So Stanzor is pretty much the biggest ass since Ganon so it will be interesting to see how things turn out. The next chapter should be out by either tomorrow or the next day(expect two days). I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter so until next time. Knightofhyrule**


End file.
